


The Calm Before The Storm

by fangirl_unicorn14



Series: The colour of love is not always red (sometimes it is black) [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_unicorn14/pseuds/fangirl_unicorn14
Summary: Now she knows that he is not human,she wants to know more about him,she wants to know all of his secrets but will she have that much time? The contract is going to end really soon,the final fight is near.





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangrell22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangrell22/gifts).



> For my great sis,Fangrell22

Mey-rin couldn’t believe what she was hearing.After seeing Sebastian fighting in his true form,she needed an explanation and they gave her one.The truth they told her was a sugar coated version of what really happened and Ciel didn’t tell her about what was going to happen when the contract was done.She needed and explanation and she got one,but telling her every single detail was a big risk to take.

The contract was coming to an end,Ciel could feel it.They were so close to take his revenge.Some days his contract mark would hurt or he would feel like someone was there,that there is something in the darkness,watching,waiting.He couldn’t risk losing her when the final fight was so close.

They made her swear on her life to not to tell the others and she did because at the end Sebastian was still Sebastian,protecting the young master and the mansion,protecting her one and only home and the only family she have.She just couldn’t hate him or the young master,it was normal for them to have secrets,she had a lots of secrets too,she could understand that.

But when she get back to work,she couldn’t think about anything else.She knew that he was not human but everyone else didn’t and what if he had other secrets too? What if he had secrets,dark and scary ones,ones that could destroy the truth she knew,once and for all?

“Mister Sebastian,” she said when there was only two of them in the kitchen “Why didn’t you just get rid of me?” “What do you mean,Mey-rin?” She hesitated for a minute. “What if I told someone else? I saw you kill other people without hesitation and I killed too,yes I did.There is a reason for this isn’t it?” there was a silent moment before he answered.If he was surprised at all,it was masked perfectly like always,his face cold and emotionless.

“There is indeed.There is going to be a day when we will need any help we can get,Mey-rin. Young master will need all three of you to protect the mansion and him,obviously.” She doubted that,since Sebastian was very fast and skillful,he could defeat all the enemies by himself while making tea at the same time.But what if he wouldn’t be here when that moment came? Maybe they were needed because in that time Sebastian and young master won’t be in the mansion when the day came.

“Also I will advise you not to tell anyone about our little secret and please remember that I will know immediately if you do.” he smiled,but she sensed the darkness behind it.

Finny and Bard entered and their private conversation ended.Soon Mey-rin was busy with laundry and she didn’t see Sebastian for the rest of the day,but she couldn’t take her mind from him either.She always had a crush on him,but until know she didn’t know how deep it was,since he was not even close to be a human but her thoughts about him didn’t change at all.

She has always been lonely after all,no one looked after her,no one helped,she just learned how to look after herself.She has been alone until she came here.

The little girl was running in the woods,carrying a basket and picking flowers and berries.The sun was shining and the village was close enough for her to hear when her mom called for dinner from the front door.She didn’t go too deep into the forest,since she was afraid of getting lost in the shadows.

She smiled when she saw a beautiful white flower.She was going to pick it but she stopped when she heard something.She froze and turned around.Everything was on fire.The house burned,the village burned,everyone inside it also burned.

She shook her head,dismissing the memory and every other emotion the memory brought with it.She took her glasses off,staring at her eyes.She was a different person now and she was changed.Before, she didn’t let herself feel anything at all because of what she did,because she knew that if she felt even a bit of emotion she would break,she would fall.She didn’t let herself feel sad for the people she killed.

But now she was as free as she could be,she had a happy life and she was no longer alone.She didn’t have a reason to be alone.She wondered what Sebastian was thinking right now.Suddenly she was so overwhelmed by her emotions that she didn’t know what she was feeling.

In his room,sitting behind a pile of books,Sebastian stopped reading when he realised that he was reading the same page for minutes,he couldn’t concentrate.Maybe for the first time in a very long time,Sebastian had too many thoughts that he didn’t know what he was thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the second part of the series! Sorry for the short chapter,the next parts are going to be longer and this chapter is more focused on the characters but the next ones will have more action.Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
